


starlight, starbright

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [91]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ark AU, Canon Compliant, F/M, Pre-Canon, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should be on deck right now. The joining of the stations was a momentous thing. They should be watching history happen. Instead, Clarke leans down with a smile to kiss Bellamy.</p>
<p>It’s the last thing she does before fire and heat and tragic circumstance rip their station apart.</p>
<p>Somewhere, a galaxy dies.</p>
<p>{ Prompt: they were a couple on the 13th station Polaris before it blew up. }</p>
            </blockquote>





	starlight, starbright

The weight of his arm around her waist, the whisper of her breath against his collarbone. Lazy glances, lazy words under thin covers. Their metal room is tiny–not like the house they had on Earth. Still, there is enough space for Bellamy to slip his hands underneath her shirt, for Clarke to sit up and smile down at him, for them to fit their bodies together, their hearts together. **  
**

Stars stretch out across the inky sky beyond the port window. Clarke loves it when Bellamy whispers stories about the constellations into her spine before bed; he loves it when his words make her breath catch.

They should be on deck right now. The joining of the stations was a momentous thing. They should be watching history happen. Instead, Clarke leans down with a smile to kiss Bellamy.

It’s the last thing she does before fire and heat and tragic circumstance rip their station apart.

Somewhere, a galaxy dies.

* * *

Metal, iron, crystals–expanding, contracting, spreading across the frigid void that surrounds deserted green and blue. His matter, her matter stays apart, stays put as decades pass and life begins anew both above and below.

* * *

Lights dance across the sky– _borealis_ –and the stardust he has become shudders, draws closer, magnetized towards the same place once more. A baby girl with dark brown hair and a steel soul is born.

A solar flare shoots off, looking like a long-forgotten creature’s wings, and the stardust she has become vibrates, contracts, swirls into the same orbit again. A baby boy with blonde hair and an honest heart is born.

* * *

A dozen years, two dozen–he takes his first breath in a century.

Air fills her lungs too not long after.

* * *

The universe takes its time, watching them pass each other in hallways and rooms, like a comet and a meteor that arc across the sky at the same time of year but never meet.

(The galaxies aren’t ready for them to collide–not yet at least.)

* * *

It’s only when they leave the cold void of space and crash on Earth that he and she gravitate towards one another. Like attracts like–stardust doesn’t know what else to do with itself in a warm, wet, full-of-life place.

They touch–his hand to her wrist–and the heavens tremble, shudder, shake because somewhere high above and far away, a new galaxy is born.

After all, that is what happens when two stars, two souls collide.


End file.
